1. Field
The present invention is directed to a system providing a secure container for the storage of items, the use of which is billed through a credit card billing system.
2. State of the Art
Credit cards are widely used for the purchase of goods and services. Typically, payment with a credit card is handled by a cashier. However, credit cards may also be used with automatic devices where no cashier is present. For example, certain gas pumps dispense gas automatically based on the input of a credit card.